


An Unexpected Tickle in the Slips

by Angelci5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Ashes, Cricket, Established Relationship, Humour, JoeRoot, Lords, M/M, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelci5/pseuds/Angelci5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle are at home, watching the second Test at Lord's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Tickle in the Slips

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet written for Jojo’s Cricketfic meme during the Ashes this summer (2013). It was a golden opportunity to use a couple of cricketing double entendres!

“How we doing?” asked Doyle, carrying two mugs of tea into the living room and squinting at the score in the corner of the telly.

“Root’s on his way to a century,” said Bodie happily, as a mug was placed on the table in front of him. “He’s amazing this kid, cool as a cucumber.” He turned an accusing eye on Doyle. “Let’s hope some cretin doesn’t hoot a bloody horn at him when he’s three away from a ton…”

Doyle rolled his eyes. “Unlikely at Lord's, don’t you think,” he retorted, sitting down snugly beside Bodie on the sofa. “Anyway, about time you got over that, isn’t it… it was more than thirty bloody years ago!”

“You never forget the ones you lost, Ray…” said Bodie gravely, picking up his mug. “Just ask Botham or Gooch.”

“The bit I always remember,” said Doyle around a slurp of tea, “was after we left, when you were getting changed in the back of the car.” He leaned back, grinning reminiscently. “Don’t know how I kept the car on the road, with you half-naked behind me. Bloody lovely you looked in your whites, too… all tall and lean, swinging yer bat about…”

“Yeah?” asked Bodie, smiling. “Fancied me even then, did you?”

“Stop fishing,” said Doyle, sternly. Then, “You know I did. Fancied you rotten.”

“Tell you what,” said Bodie huskily, running a hand up Doyle’s thigh, “how about we take an unscheduled break for tea…”

“What, you mean…?” Doyle flicked a glance upwards. 

Bodie smiled, nodded. “How d’you like a stroke in the slips…?”

“You sure you’re up to it?” asked Doyle. “I mean, it was only this morning you took a full toss in the crease…”

“Oh, I’m sure,” said Bodie, standing up and pulling Doyle with him. “I’ll just be able to occupy the crease for longer this time…”

~End~


End file.
